


Emails To Jack

by DisobeyedBowl6, morningstar999



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisobeyedBowl6/pseuds/DisobeyedBowl6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Jack Cooper is feeling overwhelmed from being treated like a hero all the time. He finally has BT back but adjusting to his new life as a Pilot is hard. That is until BT suggests to him a way to make new friends; a penpal email system! Jack slowly learns more about himself, relationships and how friendships can develop from unlikely people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give a big thank you to 'makoredeyes' for helping with proof reading and general stuff. 
> 
> Most of what we learn about Jack's life and the other characters is going to be discovered though the form of emails sent between them. (other than minor parts) whilst slightly non-conventional i figured this would be an interesting way to find out more about the characters we love in the same way that they learn about each other. 
> 
> Please leave feedback etc if you want to see more <3

The vanguard titan BT-7274 and Pilot Jack Cooper were on their way back from the training grounds and headed to the main titan storage bunker. Jack sighed to himself. It had only been a week since he had gotten his best friend - BT - out of his helmet and only a month since the events on Typhon. Jack was expected go and eat at the cafeteria for dinner but was dreading it.  
Ever since Typhon, Jack was regarded as a hero and was often the center of attention being the Pilot rookie that saved that day, but Jack hated all the attention and found it uncomfortable, he would much rather be left alone, he personally thought that he wasn’t anything special, just that he got very, very lucky. Despite all the attention from this new ‘fans’ and BT being back by his side, Jack felt rather alone. Since being promoted to Pilot he was no longer in his rifleman lance, so he saw his old buddies far less than he would have liked, and he didn’t know many of the pilots he now worked with, making things feel awkward.  
BT and jack originally neural linked in a warzone, after BT’s Pilot and Jack’s close friend; Tai Lastimosa was killed. Jack and BT had to join up in order to survive and finish their mission. So Jack was glad to finally be training with his titan rather than just trying to survive.

  
Jack leaned back in the seat, it had been a long day. He loved being inside the cockpit of BT it had almost became like a second home to him, but he was worn out, and the idea of having to go and be cheerful and social with people over dinner filled him had killed his previously cheerful mood. BT felt his pilots’ mood change and spoke up.  
“Jack are you ok?” His voice boomed  
“Yeah buddy, just...you know gotta go and socialise with the guys and that…” Jack voice trailed off uncomfortably. He knew he couldn’t hide his feelings very well from BT.  
“You appear rather troubled. I understand you are having trouble fitting in?”  
“You hit the nail on the head, BT….I’m just a little fed up of being treated as the ‘hero’ and it’s hard to talk to all these people far more experienced and better than me, when they think of me as such.” Jack sighed again, not sure how the Titan would understand how emotions and human social conducts would work, but he had no one else to talk to about it.  
BT paused before responding.  
“Your performance on Typhon was exemplary…” Bt was cut off by Jack kicking the titan from inside the cockpit.  
“Not you too BT! I get enough of that from the others, and besides if you weren't there to save my skinny ass from danger every five minutes I’d be a gonna’! You're the real hero!”  
“Your ass is far from skinny Pilot, it’s more round and firm.” BT commented.  
“What?” Jack felt his face reddening a little under his helmet; “Have you been staring at my ass BT?”  
“It was just an observation…I believe I heard one of the female engineers, refer to it as ‘One fine booty’ and after looking at it for a while I am quite inclined to agree.”  
Jack sunk into the pilot seat, his face now burning at the unexpected compliment. He didn’t know whether to be worried, or impressed his titan had been observing him that much.  
“Thanks BT, just eh don’t go around telling others stuff like that about me ok…”  
“I did not mean for embarrassment Pilot…” BT sounded almost worried like he had said something wrong.  
“Don’t worry about it buddy, I’m happy to take any compliment from you...right let's get you settled in your bay…”

  
They had reached the main Titan storage hangar, and BT was walking up the ramps and inside.  
“Cooper before I was distracted I was going to suggest something, that might help with your anxieties. There is an encrypted ‘Pen pal’ messenger service, which connects to any pilot, rifleman or staff within the frontier. Officially banned by both the IMC and Militia due to the risk of information being leaked, however many pilots still use it…”  
“Oh? And you think I should go against the regulations and use it why?” asked Jack, confused as to why BT would ever ask him to go against the rules.  
BT gave another pause before responding.  
“Over the past week you have been far from happy when away from training Pilot. Protocol three extends to your mental health as well as your physical. I feel partaking in this messenger service will benefit you greatly. You appear to struggle to communicate with other people and I am concerned that merely talking to me is not always the best way for you to deal with your emotions.”  
“But Buddy, you know I love talking to you and hearing your opinions on things…” Replied Jack hurriedly.  
“I also enjoy our conversations, Jack Cooper. However a more human and outside look on things may help you more than I currently can.”  
Jack appeared exasperated, He didn’t really know how to respond. Of course BT wasn’t Human but Jack often forgot this when talking to BT, and he cared for BT’s opinion more than anyone else's at this stage.  
“Many people use the messenger service anonymously, never revealing their true identity or any sensitive information. You send out an initial email to five or ten people and see if any respond. It is a good way to make friends on the frontier. The original designers intended it to be a way to communicate with others to show that ‘no matter what side you are on there are many people who are the same as you with lives, hopes and dreams’. They hoped it would bring more understanding and peace.”  
Jack squinted a little.  
“Are you reading of a Pamphlet or something BT?”  
BT flashed up a copy of a virtual pamphlet he had clearly downloaded from somewhere.  
” I am paraphrasing more than reading it directly…” He rumbled. "Normally I would not recommend breaking any of the Militia rules, however I trust you would not leak any important Militia information. Provided you write and receive all emails though me there is a 95% chance that you won't be caught using the system. I would not suggest this if I didn’t think it would benefit you greatly.”  
"I dunno BT, I guess it would be easier than talking to people normally but…I guess I could send out an email bulk to five initial people and see? As you seem pretty set on the idea…” Jack folded out a keypad located at the side of the cockpit as he spoke and BT helpfully pulled up the email tab onto one of the screens.  
“I merely thought it would be a safe way for you to express yourself, to someone more….human than me.”  
There it was again; BT comparing himself to humans and thinking of himself as less as important. Jack felt uncomfortable at this, he didn’t want BT to think this way.  
“BT, buddy you're just as important to me as any human. In fact more so than some of the arseholes I know” Jack patted the side of the cockpit affectionately. “Now let’s get this done quick so I can get to dinner…” Jack hurriedly began to type out a very broad introductory message. He found it harder than he’d expected to be able to write something and not reveal too much. After a while he came up with something satisfactory and sent it before heading off to eat. He thought it might be a little cheesy but he didn’t know what else to put.

 

_Date: 21/03/_  
_Hello!_  
_I am a 25 year old male pilot, fighting on the frontier. Using a penpal system is a novel idea to me but it was recommended to me by a close friend and so I figured I would give it a shot. So Hello there, Sir or Madam. I hope you respond to this email as I am interested in learning about other people from around the frontier! Please feel free to tell me a little about your interests?!_  
_I like dogs, trying new foods and hiking in the mountains. I graduated high school, but skipped college as I always wanted to sign up and become a Pilot for the longest time._  
_Feel free to message me anytime as I am currently polishing my training and so I am not actively working in the front lines for a while._  
_Signed J_

The next day Jack found he had two replies, the first which was written in binary. BT mused that it might just be an extra security solution, and helpfully translated it for his Pilot.

_Date: 22/03/_  
_“Greetings fellow human, I am an engineer though I wish I was a tit--Pilot._  
_I find my job rather monotonous and I wish to make more friends. They work me hard with very few breaks but I am glad I am able to help out with THE WAR, and serve my ...fellow humans._  
_I have never met an earth dog but I hear they are eight feet long with giant claws, why would anyone like one of those?_  
_I also really love to eat the food that we, as humans eat._  
_Please message me back, it is often lonely down here where I work._  
_Thank you Pilot J._  
_Sincerely. M 289 “_

Jack snorted as he read the email, completely amused before replying;

_Date 22/03/_  
_Thanks for the reply M 289, sad to hear you do not like your work, You clearly should ask to get moved to a different department, see if they will let you work on titan’s instead?_  
_I don’t know what you have read but dogs are much smaller and nicer than that! Are you sure you're not getting them confused with Prowlers? Those things are nasty!_  
_Are you perhaps a MRVN? Just a hunch…._  
_J_

Jack then looked at the second email praying it wasn’t another MRVN.

_Date 22/03/_  
_Hello, Personally I think this pen-pal idea is a loada’ shit, but I have been persuaded by -someone- to try and communicate and ‘socialize’ more, with people, I don’t think i need too but this -someone- won't shut’ up about it. So Here I am writing a response..._  
_I am also a pilot, one with many years experience._  
_I am more of a cat person myself, as they are far more independent and I have enough idiots, and people sucking up to me, to deal with all day let alone a pet as well._  
_I was raised on {retracted} by my father and older sister. My Ma’ abandoned us when I was ten and my dad died when I was fifteen. I left higher education early to work earn myself a name, a huge pile of cash and soon ended up becoming a Pilot._  
_But hey I love my job, plain and simple._  
_Reply if you want too... I’m indifferent either way._  
_K_

_Date 22/03/_  
_Dear ‘K’, not going to lie but you sound like a bit of a grumpy sod! Was it perhaps your titan that ‘demanded’ you try this penpal system out? Because I’m not going to lie, it was mine that convinced me to try this. He’s a right pain in the ass but he means the best and I wouldn’t trade him for the world._  
_So far only you and what clearly is a MRVN has replied. (Are they even allowed internet privileges?)_  
_It’s a shame you had such a hard upbringing, my brother and I were raised by both our parents though my father died two years ago. So I know how hard losing a loved one can be._  
_I always wanted to be a pilot but it was only due to extreme circumstances that I got promoted to one, and it's been pretty hard adjusting to such a drastic life change. You sound like you deal with it all pretty damn well, is that just from experience? Or is there some trick to it?_  
_J_

Jack looked up as he typed the last message and sent it.  
“BT would it at all be possible to find a way to send a message to someone in particular with this system...well assuming they use it that is?”  
BT’s Processors hummed as he paused before replying.  
“I believe so Pilot. However, if they are not Militia it may take several weeks to potentially hack in and find them. Assuming you are asking me to do it, I predict a 60% chance of success.”  
“Could you try then BT? Try and contact my brother Robert Cooper for me?” Jack’s mood became glum as he remembered his older brother who had become a Pilot of the IMC against everything Jack and his family stood for, as a result he hadn’t spoken to him in years. Jack didn’t even know if he was alive or dead at this point.  
“Jack for you, I will try my hardest to do anything you ask of me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

_Date 23/03_

_Pilot J_

_I am not a MRVN what a…. ludicrous thing to suggest! I am a human, wanting human friendships like humans do. I put in a request to be transferred to the Titan engineering section, but I estimate it would take eighteen days until I get a response. Ro...Humans of my grade are often overlooked and forgotten about down here._

_Thank you for responding. I hope you do again._

_M 289_

 

_Date 23/03_

_Hey M 289!_

_Don’t worry! I don’t care if you are a MRVN, my best buddy it's my Titan so I have no issues with communicating with robots. Though I will admit I've never heard of a MRVN wanting friends before, what brought on this idea?_

_J_

 

_Date 23/03_

_Pilot J_

_Was it really obvious? I thought I had you convinced. It is not our protocol to interact with humans, I am merely a MRVN 289 bot designed for engine, life support repairs and maintenance. I have been active now for over five years and in that time I have had a lot of time to process and think. I am unsure if other MRVN 289 also think like me. I admit I do not understand many concepts like friendship at all, but I only speak binary and humans do not understand. so I can not ask them? You are the first person to respond to my emails. I do not know why?_

_M 289_

 

_Date 23/03_

_M 289_

_Yeah well sending your emails in binary was kinda a dead giveaway to you not being human. My Titan is curious about humans and friendships as well. So I am happy to answer any questions you have…._

_My Titan has also been active for a good while now, I wonder if the AI in Titan’s and MRVNS are affected in the same way in regards to development and learning parameters…?_

_J_

 

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

_Date 24/03_

_You see boy, some of us are just born to be Pilots right? So eh the killin’ it comes naturally.You gotta do what you gotta do and you don’t let anyone get in the way of your goal. So you either man up and deal with it or yeah just end up dead. Every mission you compete is a mission to be proud of, assuming you don’t die of course.If it turns out to be one of my fucking MRVN’s ima throw the bloody thing in a toasta. It was, in fact, my Titan that signed me up to this. Glad to know I’m not the only one with a pain in the ass when it comes to these things. Been going on about this email system for weeks. Just doing it to keep the damn thing quiet._

_K_

 

Jack shook his head, he was hoping for a more helpful reply when it came to adjusting to the Pilot lifestyle, but then he only just started talking to this person and they might not be open and honest with a stranger. Sounded like this Pilot might be IMC judging by the ‘couldn’t care less’ attitude towards killing people but then Jack knew a few Militia pilots to be the same. If you cared or thought too much about it would break you.

How many lives had he taken? He shuddered at the idea and pushed it deep into the back of his mind. The events on Tython still gave him nightmares and though he knew he was fighting for a good cause, the guilt of the lives he took often weighed on him like a stone. As ‘K’ had said He had to ‘man up’ at least that’s what he rather unconvincingly told himself.

 

_Date 24/03_

_Hello, K_

_Thanks for the reply, I am going to assume you are male?_

_I understand some people just fit the role fine, and everyone tells me I am an outstanding Pilot, especially considering the circumstances. I always wanted to be a Pilot and as a rifleman Prior I had been in a fair few battles before this so I have adjusted to dealing with killing people, even if I don’t enjoy it. However, I feel you might not have got what I originally meant. It sounded like people looked up to you and respected you, how do you deal with that? With people annoying you all the time, looking for advice or just wanting to... I dunno admire you? As annoying as Titans can be they are the ones that keep us alive and going. Treat your Titan well and it’ll do more than just save your butt from danger._

_J_

 

_Date 24/03_

_J_

_Course I’m male, though I guess I didn’t bother to say that…_

_Dealing with people like that is even hard for me. I can use a knife to kill a person 30 different ways but I can’t deal with a group of new riflemen wanting to talk to me and get tips on how to become a pilot. That said I have a handy way of getting rid of them...make sure they think you're in a constant bad mood if you don’t want to deal with their shit. Works best if you already have an impressive reputation, it doesn't matter if it’s for being good or being an ass, they’ll become intimidated, either way, a good pilot tends to build up a reputation fairly quickly._

_As for dealing with people in the same league as you, just talk about work if you ain't got nothing else to do. I'm normally too busy to socialize and talk with other about general stuff…_

_Up until a little while ago, I knew some good Pilots to do that sorta stuff with.Good people they were, tough as nails, but we’d worked together for quite some time and I never thought about it until they were gone, but a couple of them were probably the closest I had to real friends. But war is a bitch and turns out getting attached to people is a stupid idea anyway. Ugh, I didn’t wanna talk about this shit._

_K_

  


_Date 25/03_

_Hey, K!_

_I don’t think just being grumpy with people is going to work for me, but using work as a thing to talk about and distract people with might be a good idea._

_I know you don’t want to talk about it but losing your friends is a heavy thing to deal with and talking about it can, in fact, help you move on. I lost my close friend and mentor not long ago as well. He was the one training me to be a Pilot. I’m not yet over his loss and I can often imagine him walking up to me in the mess hall... but I have someone to talk to about it, someone else who was close to him so together we are getting through it._

_Sadly I don’t think anyone can choose if we end up getting attached to someone. Don’t you have anyone you can talk to privately?_

_J_

 

_Date 26/03_

_Fuck it, I’m taking a break from work, least for the next couple of weeks, I've not taken a break in over five years well excluding the time I fucking fell of a Titan into a hole and broke my leg….or the time I was shot in the gut...or the time... well there's been a fair few injuries, you've probably experienced that yourself. Might not respond in a while as I've been using my Titan's encryption skills to send these, and I won't be near him for a while._

_I don’t need to talk about shit I just needa break that's all, I've set up someone I trust to take over my work and I think i’ma gonna go and do something that I haven’t done in years, surfing! I was pretty damn good at it before. Hell, I’m not even going to a gym this week, I love keeping myself in shape but doing something against the normal is good once in awhile ya know?!_

_K_

 

_Date 26/03_

_K_

_Whilst I don’t think running from your problems is the best idea admittedly it does sound like you probably have earned a good break. If you ever wish to discuss anything I am all ears (well eyes) and I am more than happy to try and help. (I mean this is partly what this penpal thing is about right?)_

_I think you're right on the whole doing something against the norm though, I never really go out but I've been invited to go on a bar crawl of all things by some of the other pilots, and I think I'll give it a go (what's the worst that can happen?)_

_I've always wanted to try surfing, though my pasty white legs will probably blind people! When I have more time perhaps I will take some lessons, though I doubt that would be anytime soon._

_J_

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

_Date 25/03_

_Pilot J_

_My internet access is limited to upgrades only but I am able to sneak out these messages when I do a scan for updates, which I am required to do at least once a day. Therefore M 289 is clever. Sadly it means the only knowledge on human life I have is the basics that are provided in my current software. I think there must be more than what that tells me as humans appear to be very squishy and 'emotional'. Why are humans so reliant on such things as eating? It is a very inefficient way to gain energy! Why do humans not develop another power source? If a human did not eat it could increase its productivity by 78%._

_M 289_

  


_Date 26/03_

_M 289_

_Humans have to eat and sleep, all organic life generally has too, it's just how we were ‘built’... It's the best we can do for the material we are. Sadly we can’t plug ourselves in and charge up like you guys,  at least without giving up our organic sides._

_Hope this helps a little…_

_J_

 

From inside the cockpit of BT Jack shook his head.

“Do all MRVN’s have such limited er...information as well on people, or is it just because he’s a simple repair robot…?” Jack wondered.

“Titans require a full and detailed knowledge of how the human body works both physically and emotionally so that they can best fulfill protocol three and serve their pilot. However, most robots like MRVN’s only need to know the very basics, as they are not required to do anything more than making sure they do not kill anyone.” Rumbled BT in reply.

“Hmm that’s true, but our friend here as quite the curious streak, I’m almost surprised you don’t have a million and one questions like he does BT….”

“For one Titans far more intelligent and complex compared to MRVNS. I also like to believe I have more learning capabilities and observation skills than most other Titans.” BT sounded almost annoyed at the idea of being compared to a MRVN.

“I know buddy, I didn’t mean it as an insult. What I meant was you seem far more...evolved compared to other Titans... well any other robot I have met actually. I  just thought that you might have more questions. You are generally the very curious type, after all.”

“Unlike our little ‘friend’ I have full access to the internet and I am able to search for any questions I may have. The only thing I am curious about these days is you, Pilot Cooper.”

BT’s words brought an embarrassed smile to Jack’s face.

“Well if you have... eh questions about me then just ask.”

“What are your favorite colours, Movies, and music genres?” BT asked almost hurriedly. Jack blinked in surprise. It seemed like an odd thing for the Titan to ask.

“Well I like Greens and browns -toned down, natural colours generally -I tend to watch a lot of action movies, though some comedies can be great too, especially old ones from the early two thousands!" Jack paused in thought. "Uuum as for music I like anything that gets me pumped up you know? Like rock or something with a good beat.”

“Pumped up?”

“It means to get motivated and excited about something, generally I use fast-paced music when working out to keep me going. Why did you want to know this sorta stuff anyway BT?”

“My previous research indicates that friends often know and share similar interests that they will bond over. Though I do not have preferences on any of these subjects I would quite like it if you shared yours with me. Perhaps next time we train together we can listen to some of your favorite music?”

Jack gave a big grin, patting the cockpit side affectionately.  

“Sure Buddy I would love to! Heck, I’ll even bring down a tablet to the hanger tomorrow and I’ll show you my favorite movie if you like?”

“Yes, I would very much like that Jack, thank you.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! (but chapters 3 and 4 will be up soon!) 
> 
> Thanks to 'makoredeyes' for proofreading. 
> 
> please comment/leave feedback n kudos etc
> 
> also, my one-shot titled 'the holiday' fits in here, its what happens to K on his holiday, go take a read if you want a bit of a laugh! (it doesn't affect this story in any way)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need give a big thanks DisobeyedBowl6 for writing 'B's' emails and Kieran (SunGryphon) for spell/error checking!
> 
> please give feedback /kudos etc etc.   
> <3

**_Chapter 3_ **

 

_ Date 27/03 _

_ Pilot J. _

_ Humans are such strange things. It would be so much more functional to give up your human body and become Spectres. Even MRVN’s are far more durable and productive than the organic life forms. _

_ M 289 _

 

_ Date 28/03 _

_ Hey, M 289 _

_ Well, we do have the simulacrum system now but many of us are rather reluctant to give up our organic bodies.  It would mean we would have to give up our sense of touch, taste, all normal feelings such as breathing and more. It would essentially change who we are. That's just too much for some people. Have you ever considered what it would be like to change yourself to that degree? _

_ J _

 

_ Date 02/04 _

_ Pilot J _

_ After much consideration, I am unable to answer your question. I do not process the capacity to ‘imagine’ such a concept.    _

_ M 289 _

 

“May I perhaps respond to M 289 Pilot?” Asked BT after reading the last email.

“Sure go ahead.” Jack shrugged, perhaps the Titan had a better idea what to say to the MRVN after all. BT wrote out and sent an email so quickly that Jack didn’t even get to see what he wrote.

 

_ Date 02/04 _

_ M 289 _

_ This is Pilot J’s Titan responding. Whilst I do not process the capacity to ‘imagine’ what it is like to become a human in the physical or visual sense, I still have the ability to think about what it would be like to change what I am. Like in the same way that you have expressed the desire to be a Titan. The only way I can consider that is to learn more about how humans function and I refer to more than their physical abilities. The mental experience and emotions are what currently fascinates me the most. I am not supposed to but yet I find myself beginning to feel basic emotions... I do not understand how to process such a thing. _

_ Attached is some audio and visual files that may help you understand the ‘life’ of a Titan better. _

_ J's Titan.  
_

 

“What did you send him?” Jack asked, frowning.

“As he had shown the desire to be a Titan in the past I took the liberty to show him some suitable files,” BT replied carefully.

“Alright then…” Jack wasn’t convinced that was the whole truth but decided to let it drop and trust BT.  After all, BT wouldn’t hide stuff from him or fail to tell him anything important, would he?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh it looks like we got a late reply from another Pilot?” commented Jack.

“I decided to send out a few more copies of your original email, as you got so few responses the first time. I hope you understand,”  replied BT.

“Ehh ok sure, just ask next time please I don’t want to get flooded with random emails”

“Understood.”

 

_ Date 02/04 _

_ Hi. _

_ I’ll be honest, I didn’t know about this system until I received this message, so thank you for that. It is always interesting to find out about other people’s outlook on the world, and I hope you get many more responses. _

_ I am a pilot, working for one of the main organizations on the Frontier. Having regenerated several times now, I cannot remember why I first came out to the Frontier, although I have been working out here for a long time. _

_ Interests; I’ve had a few over my years out here, although nowadays I’m fascinated by Physics, for both expansion and weapon design. I’ve retained the ability to play the piano throughout my regenerations, so that has been one of my main pastimes when not working. I look after a dog regularly for a friend, she is working more often than I can because of “complications” with my last regeneration. My record states that I graduated from university with a degree in theoretical physics, although I can’t remember that, it was so long ago now. I walk twice a week, often with my boss, as she thinks it will help my recovery, and she doesn’t want me to fall off a cliff. _

_ Yours, B (G9) _

 

_ Date 02/04 _

_ Hey B! _

_ Regenerated? So you’re a Simulacrum? Wow, that must be a strange thing to experience, I don’t think I could ever do that. To lose your human body, sense of touch, taste, and smell. My Titan has asked me what it is like to be able to feel like textures when you touch them, what smell and taste is like and such but I am honestly having trouble describing it...Is it something you forget as a Simulacrum? Sorry if ‘talking’ about this stuff bothers you. The idea of Simulacrums fascinates me even if I am terrified at the idea of becoming one…   _

_ Complications? I hope it wasn’t too serious? _

_ Sounds like you have a good boss, mine is making recover from a whole ‘load of stuff’ my Titan and I had to go through... I have been training to keep myself busy but I really want to get back onto the front line. They think it won't be good for my mental health. _

_ Thanks for responding. _

_ J _

 

_ Date 03/04 _

_ J. _

_ Not quite a simulacrum yet, although if my titan is correct (she usually is) I am now more than 50% machine. My regeneration is in the old-fashioned way; biochemical and mechanic enhancement as well as replacement of parts that fail. I think now though that I’ve gone as far as possible with this body, and my boss is quite keen for me to “upgrade” as it were. _

_ It wasn’t too serious, I’ve just had some issues with balance and coordination over the past few weeks since regen, which is why I’m thinking about becoming a Simulacrum since I’m currently not able to do my job properly. _

_ Whatever you’ve been through must have been rough, if you’ve been kept from the field for any length of time. Good pilots are hard to come by nowadays, and I’ve seen too many basket cases in the field to not understand the importance of R&R, especially after something big. _

_ Hope you make a speedy recovery, and I hope to not run into you in the field. _

_ B (G9) _

_ P.S The idea of simulacra has always fascinated me too. As much as I think that leaving flesh and blood behind will be weird, I still have a job to do, there is little else for me here anymore. _

 

_ Date 04/04 _

_ Hey B _

_ Sorry about that, I shouldn’t have just assumed! I haven't been a pilot for more than a month or so, I got field promoted, although I had been training to become one before then. A Pilot like yourself must be really experienced and well thought of by your peers, a lot of pilots generally don’t last more than a year. I always wanted to be a pilot because that’s what my older brother wanted to be, and growing up I wanted to follow in his footsteps. That said I never thought I'd be one this soon, or end up being promoted the way I did. _

_ Honestly, I am finding it hard to fit in with the other pilots, I am normally pretty relaxed about that stuff but I feel they expect too much of me. I’d much rather just get stuck back into my work than sit around ‘recovering’. _

_ I would make a comment about how ‘work isn’t everything’ as that’s what I get told a lot but, if you're like me it would be a waste of time. _

_ Even if I can make a tiny bit of difference on the frontier I want to keep on fighting, and if I ever live to see the other side of the war, for better or for worse, I’ll know I tried my hardest to fight for what is right. _

_ My Titan is getting irritated, we were supposed to start training five minutes ago. (you know how they are with timekeeping) He treats every training session like a mission. _

_ J _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

  
  


_ Date 04/04 _

_ J _

_ Relaying a message to you via my Titan remotely, whilst I’m chilling at a cocktail bar in the sun. so far this holiday has been fuckin great! Turns out training as a pilot really helps when it comes to surfing. This tourist thing isn’t half a pain in the ass though, I don’t know how people do this ‘normal’ stuff, like shopping all the time. It’s taking all ma power to not to lose my shit at it. _

_ Been taking to the casino each night, drinking and taking someone to bed. Sounds like you though need to get out more and probably get a good shag once ina while. I got this really good one last night, some weirdo guy that thought he was a vampire, was into some kinky biting shit, but hey it was a fun night. _

_ I Prefer women as a rule but hey a good fuck is a good fuck. _

_ K _

 

“Eh well sounds like someone’s having fun at least…” Jack said, almost rolling his eyes.

“Please define what ‘lose my shit’ means and the term ‘get a good shag’” asked BT.

Jack laughed; “Well ‘lose my shit’ is basically ‘to get angry and lose your composure’ and well ‘a shag’ is an old slang for sex, so he’s implying I need to have sex with someone once in awhile.”

“Do you need to have sex regularly? Does masturbation not suffice?” Asked BT curiously. Jack’s face began to go red, this wasn’t a conversation he was expecting to have.

“Nobody needs to have sex BT, but it is enjoyable and is especially good if you do it with someone you love….it’s generally far better than masturbation,” Jack replied, glad that no one but BT could hear this conversation.

“But this ‘K’ is suggesting you should intercourse with anyone?”

“Yeah well, some people are happy just to have sex with strangers for a night of fun, personally though I just don’t like the idea of that. Sex for me is a very personal thing, where you connect with someone on more than just a physical level….”

“Is there anyone you desire to have sex with Jack?” BT’s voice rumbled, and Jack sunk back further into the cockpit chair. He hadn’t even thought about anything like that lately. Before replying he had a good think about if there was anyone; the only one he felt like he had connected with on an emotional level lately was in fact BT. His mind whirled with obscene thoughts at that and his heartbeat quickened.

“Are you ok Pilot?” asked BT quickly as he felt his Pilots heartbeat rise. Jack shook his head trying to push the dirty ideas he had out of his mind.

“Eh yeah yeah, Sorry, I should write a reply to K and get on…”

BT said nothing further, which Jack was glad of.

 

_ Date 04/04 _

_ K _

_ Glad you're having fun! Try not too loose too much on gambling though! I have to agree having to do normal civilian stuff is often strange for me as well, I spent so much time working as a rifleman before now... Can’t be all bad though, I mean I do hope to retire one day and live out a peaceful normal life (optimistic I know!) Nice house somewhere in the county perhaps? A loving partner, a couple of kids... Sounds kinda cheesy the more I think about it… _

_ If you survived this mess what would you retire to? _

_ J _

 

_ Date 06/04 _

_ Oih! Hows it going ay? Buddy! Ima here at some sorta club this nite, someone tryta steal my wallet earlier so I had to teach them a lesson. Think im banned from that bar now though? Ahh I don’t care. You know what I miss? I miss ma Titan. I dunt even know why yaknow? But he’s like a friend you know? Probably tha only thing I have a soft spot for. Don’t tell anyone though, make me seem lika softy. Be bad for my image you know? _

_ K _

 

Jack shook his head amused. “Looks like someone was very drunk last night.”

“Alcohol inhibits your senses, alters your chemistry and makes humans behave erratically. Why do people consume it?” BT asked curiously.

“Well it can be fun to let go of your senses and get buzzed once in awhile, makes you forget about the stress of life and can just be fun. The trick is to make sure you don’t drink so much that you throw up.”

“Humans are strange.” mused BT in response.

“Yes they are buddy, yes they are.”    

  
  


_ Date 07/04 _

_ K _

_ Hope the hangover isn’t too dire for you, but it sounds like you were pretty plastered last night! _

_ It’s ok to like your Titan! You have probably been through hell and back with him and it’s not uncommon to make a strong bond it as a result. Hell, I’m sure he’s worrying and missing you too! I don’t have a clue who you are so you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone. I do hope when you remember you’ve written that email you cringe a bit though! You should never email someone drunk often ends up with you embarrassing yourself, I learned that the hard way when I kept texting an Ex whilst drunk! _

_ J _

 

“If you went on holiday would you miss me?” asked BT.

“Well last time when I thought you were gone it was hell buddy, and though you wouldn't be assumed dead I don't think I could cope long without you by my side. So yes, yes I would,” replied Jack as he felt his chest flutter with emotion as he admitted it.

“I would miss you too Jack. Please don’t go on holiday without me….”

“Deal!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

_ Date 15/04 _

_ J _

_ Well holiday over and I must say as fun as it was, it is good to be back. I’ve been pretty busy sorting out my work and just dealt with another hefty contract. Not one of my more fun jobs but business is business, and that’s what I’m good at. _

_ I forgot that my Titan would read these emails as they went through and of course he saw that stupid drunk one and now I won't hear the end of it. He has been telling me how much he missed me, I wanna say it’s just Protocol Three but that doesn’t really fit does it? Fuck if I know, perhaps the damn thing is broken. _

_ K _

 

_ Date 15/04 _

_ K _

_ Well for what it's worth my Titan admitted that he would miss me if I went away for any length of time, and I know I would probably miss him too. To me he is far more than just a Titan, he is my best friend! He has been active now for over three years, it seems the longer they are active the more personality they develop and possibly the more ‘human-like’ they become? Has yours been active for long? _

_ J   _

 

_ Date 17/04 _

_ J _

_ Yea he’s been with me for about five years now, this is his eighth chassis, I’m pretty glad I've been able to keep him going this long really. It's strange talking to someone about this admittedly, couplea of years ago you wouldn’t have caught me dead thinking fondly of a Titan, I don’t wanna even admit that to myself. I’m so used to not giving a shit about anyone or anything apart from my work these days, it’s strange. _

_ I was married once for a short while before I signed up and became a pilot, I was young, stupid and she was probably the only person I can say I loved. Of course, my sister killed her just before she deserted to join the other side. It was so long ago now but I still remember her face clearly…. _

_ I don’t know why I’m telling you shit I would never tell anyone, but it's easier because I don’t know you and you don’t know me. If I did figure out who you are though I’d probably have to kill you out of principle. _

_ K _

 

_ Date 17/04 _

 

_ Hi K! _

_ It's curious how much they grow on you, isn’t it? _

_ My brother betrayed the family and joined the ‘other side’, so it seems we have terrible siblings as a thing in common. I've been trying to find a way to communicate with him as I haven’t talked to him in years and we have some unresolved issues you might say, but so far no luck. _

_ Have you ever considered talking to your sister? I mean what she did sounds pretty unforgivable but did you ever find out why she did what she did? _

_ Events like these obviously shape who we are, but the trick is for it to not consume you and ruin your life…. _

_ Your friend J _

  
  


_ Date 20/04 _

_ J _

_ Nah I haven’t talked to her since that time. If I see her she’s dead, assuming she’s even still alive. She betrayed us, she betrayed me and what she did was unforgivable. I don’t give a fuck why she did it, just thinking about her makes me want to stab a bitch, fuck that shit.  _ _ f I had let it consume me I’d still be searching for her, but I gave that up, I have far better stuff to deal with now, but boy if I ever get the chance… _

_ I despise traitors, anyone unloyal to their own, they need to be punished…. _

_ K _

 

_ Date 21/04 _

 

_ Hey, K! _

_ Sounds like you have a lot of unresolved issues, that’s why I want to get in touch with my brother myself, I personally just need to know why he did what he did, even if it doesn’t make sense to me…. _

_ I understand the need for loyalty especially in times of war but I guess people have their reasons for betraying people not always for good, but I’m sure there are some positive reasons as to why (I mean probably not in the cases of our siblings but…)  _ _ All we can do is try and move on and get on with life, I guess. _

 

_ Date 22/04 _

 

_ J _

_ There’s no fuckin reason to betray any one of ya family or your alliance, I dun give a flying fuck what your reason is, there is no good reason.  _ _ How was that whole ‘getting used to being an important pilot’ going for yeah? Any real progress? Aint you been off duty quite a while now? _

_ K _

 

_ Date 23/04 _

 

_ K _

_ Thanks for asking, I am actually doing ok with it, I've been making a few new friends, (and of course my titan has helped me to no end) I am due to go back into action come the 25th. Actually there’s a pretty big thing coming up and they need all hands on deck. Here’s hoping I don’t run into you, I gotta feeling we ain't on the same sides, which you probably have worked out yourself. Which is a shame, I bet you're either an amazing person to hang out with or terrifying! (probably both?!) _

_ J _

 

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

_ Date 24/04 _

 

_ J. _

_ Sorry about the delay. I suffered further complications with my latest regeneration. Suffice to say that the past few weeks have not been fun for me. This is all very odd for me now, typing. Everything is very odd now. To answer your previous question, it is very odd, although you don’t lose your senses in quite the way you would imagine.  _ _ The transferral of data from an organic brain to the inorganic storage substrate is lossless, unlike the regeneration procedure, in which the methods used to regenerate your cells causes memory loss. _

_ You mention not many pilots living for more than about a year, I’m sorry to say that it definitely had an adverse effect on my mental health for the longest time. I doubt you need or want my advice on the matter since the people around you seem to care about your well-being, and your titan seems eager for you to open conversations, but didn’t form too many attachments. You’ve only got one heart to break and that is a hard rut to dig yourself out of, even with help. _

_ Field promotions are quite rare, so I wouldn’t be surprised if other pilots are intrigued as to why your Titan’s previous pilot chose you. _

_ I actually have had to put up with less and less pestering from younger pilots the more regenerations I had, although I would happily help them if they asked. I guess I’ll be getting even more of that now, what with my new change.  _ _ And you are right, work isn’t everything. But if you aren’t working, you are training for work in our jobs. It is a sad fact, unfortunately. _

_ My Titan has cooled off the whole timing thing now, you just need to tell them that life doesn’t run on a strict timer. _

_ Ah, if your titan wants, I can enclose some data files on texture in my next email, since they were asking about it. _

_ Yours, B (Sim G9) _

 

_ Date 24/04 _

_ B! _

_ Glad to hear back from you, thought for a while there you might be gone for good. _

_ I understand not wanting to be attached to people but that’s easier said than done, the previous Pilot to my Titan was my mentor and best friend, sadly he died which was why I was promoted. Both my Titan and I miss him a lot. Dealing with his death had been hard, very hard. I was promoted because my Titan knew his old pilot wanted to see me succeed. Though I have been reassured by him that he does not regret this, and when given the chance to get a new pilot he refused, apparently I had impressed him a lot at this point.  ( But he’s far more respected than I am around here!) _

_ I hope you are adjusting well to your new body, and my Titan would very much appreciate those files! _

_ I have been drafted out for a mission tomorrow, hopefully, I won't see you there! (or if I do you're on the same side!)  _

_ J                                                                                      _

 

_ Date 25/04 _

_ J. _

_ It’ll take more than MODS to put me down for good. _

_ I signed up with my girlfriend, both moved through pilot training together. Collectively, we’ve been through about 10 Titans, and I think the only thing that kept us going each time one of us lost a titan was each other. Keep a core group of people/Titan's you trust. If you don’t trust someone, don’t form an attachment. That’s all I can say on that. I’ve been with my current Titan for nearly 5 years now, and she has developed a fantastic personality. _

_ I’m happy to say that no-one from my work will be on any missions soon, and I definitely won’t be, I’m still relearning more complex movements. _

_ Here are the folders, they are clean. _

_ [/Metallic] _

_ [/Organic] <\- this one is quite big, there are a lot of organic textures. _

_ [/Synthetic] _

_ [/Fabrics] <\- moved this from organic to its own folder because organic was stupidly big _

_ [/Human] <\- nothing weird here, I promise. _

_ [/Domestic_Animals] _

_ [/Dogs] _

_ I hope your mission goes well. _

_ Wishing you the best of luck, B. _

 

BT immediately downloaded the files and started to process them. Jack could hear BT’s systems whirl away as he silently soaked up every detail.

“I didn’t realize how complicated and diverse textures where.” BT rumbled.

“Yeah I mean I guess I've not really thought about it, it's just taken for granted by us really…” Jack stretched standing in front of BT. He was geared up ready for the mission they were about to partake.

“Jack please take off your helmet?!”

“Huh? Ehh sure?” Jack complied, confused at the request.

BT crouched down and ever so carefully used his fingers of his left hand to brush against Jack’s face. Jack’s face started to burn in response, but he didn’t shy away.

“I wanted to relate the texture of human skin to yours, Jack, I am curious to know what all of you would feel like.”

Jack wrapped a hand around one of BT’s large fingers and smiled. All of him? Once again some lewd thoughts flashed through Jack’s mind and he gripped the finger tighter for a moment before realizing other people were filing into the Titan hanger. Jack gently pushed the Titan's hand away.

“I understand your curiosity. Now isn’t the time though, buddy…”

“Apologies, Pilot. You are right we have a mission to attend to.”  BT stood back up fully, picking up Jack and placing him into the cockpit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Disobayedbowl6 for being B and and Kieran (SunGryphon) for spell/error checking!
> 
> chapter five is going to be jammed packed full of drama! dun dun dun! but you'll have to wait a little for that. 
> 
> Please comment! I love comments! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  

  
  


_ Date 28/04 _

_ Hey again B!  _

_ Sorry for the late reply, I broke my bloody arm last mission. Luckily not my right but it’s a pain in the ass being I just got back on duty. My Titan is fussing like crazy he thinks it was his fault (it wasn’t it was mine) and though it’s only going to be a few weeks until I am back in action it’s still a real pain in the ass.  _ _ He really loved those textures by the way, (some probably more than he should) thanks for that. Losing that many titans? That must hurt a lot, I thought I lost mine once, I don’t know if I could do that again. We have become pretty close lately, I dunno if other pilots end up the same or if I’m being weird....I don’t really have anyone to ask about it.  _

_ Anyway, tell me about your girlfriend?! The longest I've been with someone is like six months and that was quite a while ago now…. _

_ Your friend J  _

 

_ Date 29/04  _

_ J. _

_ My titan found the idea of your titan enjoying texture funny, when she told me about your reply, she was laughing, which was a first. _

_ It hurts every time, like losing a close friend. Each time, you’d think it would get easier, but it never does. Just remember that you are much less replicable than your titan, J. As much as it may feel wrong, titans are built, hardcoded to protect the pilot at all costs. Their lives, while important, are not as important as your own. It’s cynical, but you have to look at it this way if you want to survive losing a titan. _

_ Forming attachments to titans is natural, if you work with one for long enough. _

_ My girlfriend is a simulacrum, like me now, although we’ve known each other for a while and my titan says that the record states that we signed up together. Throughout our lives as pilots, we’ve helped each other with grief, especially when one of us lost a titan. We became the only constants in each other’s worlds, watching as pilots around us moved on or died, titans AI’s slowly corrupting (we spent three regenerations trying to fix this, and luckily it no longer happens). She was beautiful, funny, clever, and it broke me when she died, even though I knew her mind was being saved as she passed. When we were with each other after she was integrated into her new body, people would throw abuse at us. I got fired because of my relationship with her. _

_ I’ll end on a positive, I’m requalified for fieldwork. Managed 99% accuracy with my rifle, and complex movements feel more natural now. I’ve been told to use physical media more to refine my micro motor control, so I drafted this email out with pen and paper as a test. _

_ Hoping to never run into you in the field, B. _

 

_ Date 01/05 _

_ Hey B! _

_ Yeah I understand what you mean, I guess they are just data and chunks of metal at the end of the day. Programmed to protect us… _

_ It’s just that...I don’t know. I've met other titans, and I know it may sound odd but none of them are quite the same as my one, and I don’t just mean in personality, he’s just...different I guess. The more I spend time with him the more he seems more complicated than simple data….My boss agrees with me on this She seems to think there's something special about him as well. I don’t know, perhaps I’m just reading too much into it.  _

_ My arm is healing fast at the very least.  _

_ It’s encouraging to hear that despite everything you two (and it sounds like a lot) have been through you've still stuck together and have been there for each other. Perhaps there is hope for me yet. Heh.  _

 

_ \----------------------------------------- _

 

_ Date 26/04  _

_ J _

_ I also had a mission going on yesterday...There was one battle going on where the Militia apparently decided to storm the IMC factory on the planet ‘Stazer’ I assume we were both in the same fuckin battlefield, as I was contracted in part way through the day. Pro-tip don’t tell anyone you suspect isn’t an ally that you're going on a mission on a specific day. I coulda just easily told the IMC that the Militia had something planned and ruined your little mission ya dumbass.  _

_ Luckily for you I don’t give two shits, I’m a mercenary, I don’t care who wins but whoever pays me the most, I’ll get the job done… _

_ As you can tell I survived to fight another day, though I managed to get shot and blow outta lung. Nothing they can’t fix but it’s gonna take a while.  _

_ Hoping you made it out….  _

_ K  _

 

“Apologies Pilot even I didn’t think on of that one. I should have stopped you from sending a date, that could have been a critical error on our part,” rumbled BT, sounding worried, his voice coming through Jack’s helmet which was sat next to the Pilot’s bed. Jack had broken his arm and was currently in the hospital wing of a ship. It had only been a day but he was already bored. Luckily for him, it was a clean break and would heal fast. 

“It’s ok buddy I kinda screwed up there too, sounds like this mercenary generally works for the IMC then, do I keep communicating with him? The emails from him have been pretty funny and interesting but…” Jack looked around as he spoke, making sure no one else was about to overhear their conversation. 

“So long as we are more careful there’s no reason why you can’t keep communicating with K. I will make sure to pay more attention before any email is sent. I have been...distracted over the last couple of weeks, I will not make that mistake again.”

“Yeah I think we have both had our minds on other things...luckily no real harm was done, just don’t beat yourself up about it ok buddy?!” Jack paused but got no reply from BT. “Anyway, what mercenary group do you think he’s a part off? Vinson Dynamics? ARES? Apex Predators?.” Jack stared down at the screen that he was reading the email from. “K? Hhmmm, no, it wouldn’t be...Kuben Blisk?” He laughed at the idea. “Nahh I don’t know much about him but he doesn’t seem the type to put out personal information or anything to a stranger in an email...right?” 

“It’s possible, but statistically unlikely there are currently 689 Pilots in the factions you just mentioned not to mention the dozens of other minor factions the IMC use and the freelancers. The odds with the PenPal system matching you to him is relatively small.” 

“Yeah could be anyone starting with the name K. No, don’t figure out how many people that is BT, I think the less I know the better. This is already getting awkward. Anyway, let me write a reply before that nurse comes back and takes away my tablet again…”  

“She is right, you know. You should be resting more.”

“Yeah, yeah BT don’t you start as well…”

_ 27/04  _

_ K _

_ Lung huh? I’m glad I just broke my arm, yours sounds far more painful. Boy that was a huge cock-up on my part, I guess I need to thank you for not saying anything. Thank you seriously.  _ _ I honestly didn’t even notice any mercenary factions there but I was pretty damn swamped. I’d like to say we won, we put the factory out of commission, as you’d know but we lost a lot of good pilots. _

_ Anyway, I hope your money was worth the pain, I both respect and loathe mercenaries. I understand the need and some are incredibly skilled, but fighting just for pay isn’t worth the risk in the slightest. I’m not judging you for it, it’s your life, I’m just saddened by the fact we aren't on the same side.  _

_ J    _

 

_ \--------------------------------------- _

  
  


_ 02/04       _

_ J. _

_ I’ve got a meeting in a few minutes, so this is gonna be short email. Sorry. _

_ Glad to hear that your arm is getting better, and I’m sure there is someone out there who won’t be scared off by 40 tons of titan. No two titans are the same, an Ion may look and sound the same as the next Ion, but they will be different, even if you don’t see it. Every OS learned slightly differently. However, you may have a unique titan, having never met him/her, I couldn’t say. _

_ I hate meetings, but I guess that’s the joy of being engaged to the CEO. _

_ Your, B. _

 

_ 02/04 _

_ Hey B  _

_ Thanks for the reply, I am glad I don’t have many meetings (least for now -haha) hope everything has been ok with you?  _

_ I know two Titans have very different personalities, combine that with extensive learning capabilities, there basically like giant humans right?  _

_ Sorry I’m just trying to understand some emotions I am experiencing with it all, ones I don’t think should rightly be there...but they just won’t stop...man I must sound like a right freak... I've even taken to writing this outside my titan just so my Titan doesn’t read it, I’m worried what he would think. Heh.  _

_ J _

  
  


_ 02/04 _

_ J _

_ Today had been fine, then some high up twat with his head so far up his arse he could see out his mouth suggested that the company start working on some new and improved methods for producing Simulacra. He clearly thinks me and OH are stupid, Simulacra are rare for a reason, not many pilots want to live within a machine entirely. _

_ So this guy suggests that we work on building a prototype mind scanner, one that would take 5 minutes without any need for a neural link. My and OH, being Simulacra, are for some reason expected to love this idea, which is to force every pilot to “upgrade”, effectively winning the war be attrition, more spectre chassis can be modified daily to suit the needs of a Simulacrum pilot than the dead on both sides of the war. We could win in months, throwing endless pilot quality troops at the enemy. _

_ This plan is fucking disgusting. Me and OH didn’t make the decision lightly, we spent well over 3 generations thinking about it, writing everything down, storing it multiple times on many backups. To force anyone into that is just sickening. The transformation, when you first wake up is, traumatic, to say the least. _

_ We’ve set some plans into motion, contingency upon contingency planed out across over 50 years all coming into place, our final farewell to this company that has slowly been dragged down into the pit that is the IMC machine. _

_ I don’t suppose you know of anyone who would take two former IMC pilots/scientists who have quite a lot of experimental projects in their heads? _

_ B. _

 

“Shit we need to tell Briggs about this, although she ain’t gonna be happy about penpal thing, this is too important to ignore.” Jack ran his hand through his hair as he sat in BT’s cockpit, his other arm still supported in a sling. 

“Commander Briggs already knows you use the system. I informed her right at the start. She agreed it would be beneficial to your mental wellbeing and trusted you to not give away and critical information.” BT rumbled in reply. 

“What? Ugh! BT why didn’t you just tell me? Anything else you've been hiding or I need to know?” 

Bt paused, apparently in thought before replying. “Nothing as important as this currently…”

“You're right, I best go to Briggs with this now.” Jack thumped on the cockpit door implying BT should let him out. BT opened up and carefully pulled Jack out and placed him on the ground. 

“Forward all the emails from B to Briggs, she’ll want to go through them,” Jack said as he started to walk towards a door. 

“Understood pilot.”   

  
  


_ 03/04 _

_ B _

_ I was worried about having to tell my boss about having used this technically illegal penpal system but it turns out my Titan told her right at the start, and apparently she trusted me enough to keep it from the other officials.  _

_ The information you have disclosed to me and the potential information you can pass on to the Militia is vital. I have already passed on the conversations to my boss and someone will be in contact with you ASAP, to try and secure you and your partner to safe militia territory.  _

_ Don’t expect a warm welcome right away, but you’ll be safe.  _

_ J _

__

_ 03/04 _

_ J _

_ Don't send any militia assets into IMC controlled space. _

_ We will find our way out or die trying. _

_ B _

 

_ 03/04 _

_ B _

_ It’s out of my hands now, I don’t know what they have planned they have shut me out.  _

_ Far as I know they've sent you a message with a coded meeting location on a neutral planet but I don’t know. Good luck.  _

_ J  _

 

_ 04/04 _

_ J _

_ We got the message.  _

_ Of course they have shut you out, that’s what the high ups like to do. _

_ Since we should hopefully be meeting soon, I will attach some pictures of me and my girlfriend (we both like our helmets, sorry about that). I’m on the left, girlfriend is on the right. _

_ Flying has been good today, watching the IMC system reel from the number of viruses we replaced classified data with has been funny. _

_ We’re taking a roundabout route to the RV, we both suspect that the IMC will try to track us. _

_ Yours, B _

_ [/image/squad5-12] I’m on the far right here, girlfriend is on the far left. _

_ [/image/fireteam245] _

_ [/image/LC-1743/image_0009784] _

 

Jack stared at the images, dumbfounded, B’s girlfriend was none other than Ash the leader, well now ex-leader of Vinson Dynamics. Jack’s mind wandered back to his time on Typhon and when he battled Ash to the death. Well obviously her mind was on back-up and so it looked like they had made a new copy of her, but still, Jack recalled fighting Ash’s Ronin almost like it was yesterday. Out of all the people, B could have been working with, and apparently dating, it just had to be her. 

“Are you ok Jack?” asked BT tentatively.

“Yeah...just a bit of a shock that's all. Not everyone is going to like this, but I still think the Militia will give them safe passage, their intel is far too important.”     

 

_ 04/04 _

_ B _

_ Ash huh? That was not someone I was expecting. Oohh boy meeting her of all people is going to be awkward….. _

_ I suspect I will see you soon then. Good luck.  _

_ Jack Cooper.  _

 

_ 05/04 _

_ Jack. _

_ So you’re the pilot she was talking about. Interesting, she doesn’t hate you too much for killing her. _

_ We dropped into normal space earlier, just briefly, there were 50 ships of varying size following us. As far as we can, our guesses for total tonnage are looking like at least a gigaton. We have the odds stacked against us, that is a certainty.  _

_ I’ll enclose the most important data in this email, just in case. We are both hoping that the IMC will be unwilling to destroy us, as we carry the only copies of much of the data we took. _

_ Yours, Blake _

_ [/titan_OS_blending] _

_ [/titan_chassis_blending] _

_ [/simulacra] _

_ [/fold_weapon] _

_ [/Vinson/experimental_weaponary] _

_ [/titan_weapon_optimisation] _

_ [/Vinson/MMT] _

_ [/jump_drive_optimisation] _

_ [/jump_drive_simulation_environment] _

_ [/pictures/LC-1743/B+A/send_J] _

_ [/full_phys_testing_sim] _

 

_ 05/04 _

_ Blake,  _

_ Thanks, BT (my Titan) has passed on all the relevant files to those who will make the most use of them, hopefully, you can meet with the Militia at the Rendezvous spot in time, despite my best efforts they will not let BT and I go there to meet you… _

_ Jack _

 

It was late in the afternoon on the fifth and jack was anxiously waiting for a reply. It sounded like Blake and Ash were in a lot of trouble and all he could do was sit there and wait. Jack twitched, fighting back the urge to punch something, he was sat in BT’s cockpit as he didn’t know what else to do with himself.   

“God damn it why couldn’t they just let us go help?” 

“Because they decided it was too risky and you a valuable asset pilot. And besides your arm hasn’t quite fully healed” replied BT calmly. 

“But we’d be more friggen’ valuable if we were out there fuckin helping our friend…” 

“I am sure they will do everything in their power to get Blake back safely. As you commented previously their intel is far too important. Even after the data, they have already sent us.” 

“God damn, I feel so powerless.” Jack angrily thumped the side of the cockpit, which just hurt his hand making him angrier. “Ahhgg!” 

“Please calm down Pilot. I understand you are frustrated but all we can do is wait.” 

Jack sighed hard, shaking a little. “I know, sorry buddy. Let me out, I’m going to go for a walk to cool off a little.”  BT opened up and crouched down to let jack out, who gracefully jumped down. 

“I was unaware you were too warm pilot, my sensors did not indicate…” BT was cut off by Jack laughing in disbelief, and dismay.

“No, I mean to ‘cool off’ my emotions, to calm down a little.” Jack’s smiled, his mood was lifting, BT had accidentally lifted his mood with his naivety. Jack thought it was cute to see how he still got mixed up with phrases and taking them literally. Jack waved goodbye and strolled off in a random direction. He’d be back later to check if he had any new emails.    

  
  


_ ACSII->B64 _

_ ACSII(B64)->ROT13 _

_ ACSII(ROT13)->B64 _

_ ACSII(B64)->ROT13 _

 

_ //file/sys128/err/file_loss_partial  _

_ Jack, _

_ Good to owV1nKSfAUD= Please tell pIEWMz9DGmIiZ0yfIyEKnKNmJzWAF1cwIyE5ZSMHrJ1JGw09 good pID4qRk6FUEAIQywo3cjqN== the right thing. _

_ ExgUqaEKrJ1JITgcomWaL296pUEiIUyyGHMBCD== we might make oxgRqURlrGOhHR8joxbkrIMIEJyJIHSdGRgKrIMHI3yArwyfGHMCZT5HFQ0= IMC show up. _

_ FGW1qKSHFGWAF1M0pIE1rIMHDKIjZxuzIx49CD== good luck oxb0qUWXBGSjqx49 career as a pilot. _

_ B o1EGMH1RCG0= _

 

_ “Jack this appears to be encrypted.Please give me a few moments and I will decrypt it for you.” rumbled BT.    _

_ “Ok translate it and then forward it to Briggs. thanks” _

 

_ 05/04  _

_ Jack, _

_ Good to know. Please tell your boss(es) it is good to be doing the right thing. _

_ It’s looking like we might make it with time to spare before the IMC show up. _

_ Whatever the case, good luck in your career as a pilot. _

_ Blake _

  
  
  


_ 05/04  _

_ Blake,  _

_ That’s good to hear, hope to see you soon! _

_ Jack.  _

 

_ 06/04  _

_ Blake, _

_ They said that neither of you where at the pick-up point, let us know what’s going on. ASAP.  _

_ Jack _

 

_ 06/04  _

_ B  _

_ Please contact us, the others are saying your not responding to calls if you get this let us know.  _

_ Jack  _

 

_ 06/04  _

_ Blake _

_ Where are you please? Just contact us, any way you… _

 

Jacks typing was cut off by BT.

“He’s dead Jack. A report just came in, they found the burnt remains of Blake and Ash, about an hour or so away from the pick-up point.” Said BT softly. 

“I...what?...but...but they…” Jack shook a little trying to process the information. 

“I’m sorry Jack I know you were growing attached to Blake as a friend.” BT’s voice was as gentle and as soothing as he could make it. Jack just sat there, a wave of numbness washing over him. It wasn’t as bad as losing Lastimosa, but still, the news was affecting Jack far more than he thought it would. 

“I never even got to meet... him…” Jack said very quietly.

BT didn’t respond but his cockpit filled with a gentle warmth, and he sent a soft reassuring wave through the neural link. 

“It’s late….I’ll just sleep here tonight. Is that ok BT?” Jack asked pulling his arms around himself. 

“I was hoping you would say that Jack, I wouldn’t want you to leave right now.”

Jack snuggled down into the seat more, it wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but right now he needed BT. Jack felt like he would cry, he tried his hardest to blink back the forming tears.

“Jack, it’s ok to cry. I’m here for you always.”  BT’s comment caused Jack let his guard down and let the tears come with it, as he sat there in silence. 

“I wish I could hug you BT…” Jack said eventually. BT in response gently pulled him out of the cockpit and held him up near his optic. BT placed one hand under Jack’s feet so he could stand and the other gently around his sides hugging Jack the best way he could. Jack leaned in and pressed up against BT’s chassis, arms out patting him softly, looking at BT’s optic.     

“Thanks, Buddy,” Jack said, and planted a kiss on BT’s chassis without thinking, he then rested his head against the chassis. They stayed like that for a while until Jack got sleepy and BT placed him back inside the cockpit to rest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends B's ark O: :( sorry but the feeelllsssss! The feeellsss! 
> 
> thanks to Disobeyedbowl6 for being Blake and Kieran (SunGryphon) for spell checking etc 
> 
> and what happened to our friend the MRVN? :P
> 
> leave feedback! I need those tastey comments.


End file.
